1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to broadheads of the type used in game hunting.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, game broadheads consist of a central ferrule around which are mounted two or more blades, with three to four blades being most common.
In all of the broadheads of which applicant is aware, the outer, cutting edges of the blades fall into one of four different categories. These are: (1) a straight outer edge extending at a constant angle to the longitudinal axis of the broadhead; (2) a concave outer edge; (3) a convex outer edge; and (4) a sawtooth edge.
Additionally, in some broadheads the tips of the blades meet at a point, while in others the tips of the blades are set back from a pointed centerpiece, which may be of an approximately bullet-shaped configuration.
It is generally recognized that the optimum qualities desired in a broadhead are accuracy and silence in flight, high penetrating ability, and maximum damage upon impact to cause a large wound which will both bring down the game struck in the shortest period of time and provide an open, profusely bleeding wound to facilitate tracking. All of the broadheads described above are designed with one or more of these considerations in mind, but each, it is believed, requires a trade-off of one characteristic in favor of another.